Forte
Maestro Forte è il principale antagonista di La bella e la bestia - Un magico Natale. Era l'ex direttore musicale del castello. Quando l'Incantatrice mise l'incantesimo sulla Bestia , Forte fu trasformato in un organo a canne. In questa forma, Forte si è trovato più utile al suo padrone come compositore ed era disposto a fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per rimanere in quella forma. Il nome di Forte deriva dalla parola italiana per "forte", essendo anche un termine usato nelle scale musicali che indica un gioco forte e pesante. È anche la parola portoghese per "forte". Background Sviluppo Forte era originariamente concepito per essere un personaggio di nome Avenant. Sebbene Avenant fosse il cattivo del film francese del 1946, questa incarnazione di Avenant sarebbe stata interpretata come il fratello minore di Gaston e il cattivo di un possibile sequel del film del 1991. Il suo obiettivo sarebbe rovinare le vite di Belle e del Principe e poi possibilmente ucciderli entrambi, e anche se il suo piano avrebbe funzionato in parte, la verità sarebbe stata scoperta e avrebbe portato alla morte di Avenant per mano del Principe. Sebbene questa rappresentazione sia stata scartata a favore di un midquel, molte delle caratteristiche di Avenant sono state incorporate in Forte, che desiderava rimanere per sempre in forma di organo a canne, nonostante ciò avrebbe rovinato la vita di Belle e della Bestia, e il suo piano per farli a pezzi ha funzionato quasi, ma alla fine è stato sventato dalla Bestia. Inoltre, il concetto di un parente del cattivo principale del film originale che voleva vendicarsi sarebbe stato in seguito riutilizzato con Nasira in Nasira's Revenge e Morgana in La sirenetta II - Ritorno agli abissi. Ruolo nel film La notte della maledizione (che era la vigilia di Natale), dopo che il principe ha finito per ottenere, con suo dispiacere, un libro di fiabe da Lumière come regalo di Natale, ha chiesto a Forte di provare a suonare una canzone per qualcosa che sperava avrebbe essere migliore del regalo Tuttavia, Forte, nel tentativo di suonare "Deck the Halls" sull'organo, fece una terribile interpretazione su di esso, che fece scattare il principe, e alla fine fece in modo che si rifiutasse di far entrare l'incantatrice nel castello, il che risultò nella maledizione. Sebbene gli altri servitori del palazzo desiderassero essere di nuovo umani, Forte preferì la sua forma d'organo, in cui la Bestia lo considerava molto più prezioso come consigliere e confidente e trovò i suoi deprimenti arrangiamenti di notevole musica classica (compresa quella di Beethoven) in qualche modo lo fece sentire meglio. Forte poteva usare la musica per spostare oggetti vicini, ma non riusciva a muoversi da solo, poiché la sua forma era troppo grande e veniva anche fissata al muro. Forte trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo a comporre una grande versione della Sinfonia n. 5 di Beethoven che affermava che avrebbe "abbattuto la casa". Per mantenere la sua forma d'organo, Forte aveva bisogno di prevenire la fiorente storia d'amore della Bestia e della Belle e sentiva che la celebrazione del Natale li avrebbe solo avvicinati. Per aiutarlo, convinse Fife , il suo riluttante apprendista servo, ad attirare entrambi a rovinare la data, sotto la promessa di un assolo del Concerto n. 15 di Mozart (anche se non ha mai intenzione di dargli l'assolo). Tuttavia, la Bestia continuava a non ascoltarlo, così Forte decise di mandare Belle nella pericolosa Foresta Nera , con Fife che li seguiva per assicurarsi che non tornassero. Quando la Bestia uscì dopo Belle per la rabbia, Forte credette che il suo ritorno avrebbe provocato l'innamoramento di lei e, non vedendo altra opzione, lo incoraggiò a distruggere la rosa magica. Ancora una volta, Forte fallì quando la Bestia ricordò il dono di Belle (un libro di fiabe) e provò rimorso. In un ultimo folle tentativo di impedire loro di rompere l'incantesimo, Forte ha deciso di distruggere l'intero castello e ha usato le più potenti scale musicali del quinto di Beethoven , perché, come dice lui, "non possono innamorarsi se sono morti !" Fife cercò di fermarlo, poiché il piano era troppo estremo, ma Forte rifiutò e gli rivelò (esponendo fogli di musica in bianco) che la sua promessa di dare a Fife un assolo era una bugia. Fife invece aiutò la Bestia e gli consigliò che doveva distruggere la tastiera per fermare la musica. Forte fu infine sconfitto quando la Bestia gli strappò via la tastiera, che cessò il contatto con le sue pipe. Con una rabbia cieca, Forte si liberò dal muro e cominciò a crollare. Questo effettivamente uccide Forte e si schianta al suolo, distrutto. Sebbene sapesse che Forte aveva dei disegni malvagi, la Bestia pianse la morte del suo migliore amico con Belle che lo confortava. Curiosità *Forte è l'unico personaggio del film interamente animato al computer, mentre la sua forma umana è stata disegnata a mano. *Curiosamente, un organo delle dimensioni di Forte non è solo avvitato al muro da una catena o due. Non solo ha Forte diversi tubi di spessore del pilastro che molto probabilmente correvano sotto il pavimento, ma l'intera rete di tubi che si collegavano alla pompa d'aria della caldaia. E considerando le dimensioni di Forte, questa pompa era molto probabilmente una grande caldaia in una stanza adiacente al di sotto e / o dietro il muro. Dovrebbe essere tanto parte della stanza che un oggetto separato. *Prima di cantare la sua canzone " Do not Fall in Love ", Forte era un cantante molto poco entusiasta. *Gli occhi di Forte erano di solito neri, ma durante il climax di " Do not Fall in Love " i suoi occhi lampeggiavano di un verde brillante. *Il concetto di Forte che usa la musica per confortare e in seguito controllare il suo "padrone" si basa fin troppo letteralmente sul detto metaforico "la musica calma la bestia selvaggia". *Durante la sua performance finale per opporsi agli eroi, Forte affermò di non aver mai preso lezioni di musica, il che significava che le sue capacità di composizione erano basate solo sul talento grezzo e, combinate con riluttanza a farlo, spiegava perché il tempo che cercava di comporre un allegro canto natalizio (Deck the Halls) si è rivelato così terribile, specialmente quando le note sono apparse sui fogli di musica come macchie. *La 5a Sinfonia di Beethoven, la canzone che Forte usò per cercare di "riportare la casa giù" nel climax, fu scritta nel 1804-1808, il che contraddice l'affermazione di Glen Keane secondo cui il primo film ebbe luogo nel tardo XVIII secolo. È stato anche citato da Tockins ("Now for my fifth movement") ne Il mondo incantato di Belle, seguito dalle note iniziali della canzone. *Nelle versioni Blu-Ray e DVD del 2011, quando Forte si è presentato per la prima volta a Belle and Chip , la sua sincronizzazione labiale era lontana. *Forte nella sua forma umana aveva denti canini affilati, che gli conferivano un aspetto da vampiro. **Allo stesso modo, la sua forma umana ha una leggera somiglianza con il filosofo e satirico Voltaire, attraverso la parrucca e la struttura facciale. *Il piano di Forte, se fosse riuscito, molto probabilmente si sarebbe ritorto contro di lui in peggio, dato che il commento del primo film di Don Khan rivelava che la Bestia che conservava la maledizione lo avrebbe fatto devolvere psicologicamente in una bestia letterale, con le implicazioni che i suoi servitori, incluso Forte, sarebbero morti e si sarebbero trasformati in oggetti reali come risultato. *Oltre a Zira e Sa'Luk , Forte è stato l'unico cattivo Disney sequel DTV che è morto. *La frase di Forte "Sono bloccato su questa parete!" è diventato un meme estremamente popolare su YouTube dove diversi personaggi hanno chiesto a Forte di fare qualcosa e lui si rifiuta gridando la sua battuta. *Come risultato della sua morte, Forte non ritorna mai alla forma umana. *In ogni primo piano della tastiera di Forte, i tasti non corrispondono alle note, per non parlare del ritmo della musica. In un colpo, ogni tasto viene premuto allo stesso tempo, ma la musica mostra un piccolo segno di dissonanza. Galleria Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-687.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-741.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-754.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-789.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-857.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-861.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-914.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-965.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1246.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1264.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2842.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3085.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3898.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3902.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3909.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3941.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3997.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4014.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4241.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4438.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4537.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4599.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5076.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5173.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5181.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5186.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5195.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5230.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5256.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5262.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5353.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5436.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5473.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6345.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6753.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6766.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7126.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7148.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7325.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7390.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7456.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7553.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7560.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7565.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7567.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7568.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7575.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7584.jpg Categoria:Personaggi de La bella e la bestia Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Cattivi Categoria:Personaggi Disney Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Categoria:Personaggi francesi Categoria:Personaggi sotto un incantesimo Categoria:Servitori Categoria:Personaggi che cantano Categoria:Personaggi anziani Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Trasformati Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Strumenti Categoria:Oggetti magici Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Musicisti